Still a Better Love Story Than Twilight
by hochmodel
Summary: Calhoun and Felix are not too happy with their daughter Ruth's choice in boyfriends. Chad, the smooth teen, takes Ruth's heart, and she won't listen to anyone who tries to tell her he'll crush it.


Co-authored with my younger cousin, Madeline. We own Chad, Jeremy, and Ruth. Disney owns everything else.

"Whoa..." A tall, sixteen-year-old brunette muttered. Her tan skin shimmered in the light of Grand Central Station. Her blue eyes fixed upon a gorgeous male character that she had never seen. Her white T-shirt fell over her dark blue jeans as she turned to get a better view of the boy that had taken her breath. "Who's that?" She asked, surprised.

"That's Chad, from a new game." Her "Uncle" Ralph told her. "He's from a racing motorcycle game." Ralph turned back to say goodbye to his Bad-anon friends. She stared at Chad's blonde hair and tall, muscular physique. He turned to catch her eye, and smiled at her, which caused her to blush.

Chad sauntered over to her with a Sprite in his hands. He shoved it into her hands and winked, before walking off, never uttering a word. She blinked, before letting out a love-struck sigh. Ralph snickered, but said nothing. Finally, Ralph said with a smile, "Let's get you back to Felix and Calhoun, Ruth."

"Quick question, Ralph." Ruth said as they made their way to Fix-it-Felix Jr.

"Yes?" Ralph asked, curious.

"Why do you call my mom by her maiden name?"

"Because she'll hurt me if I don't." He said with a laugh.

WIRWIRWIRWIR

"Hey honey, how was your day?" A kind handyman asked his daughter. She continued to play with her dinner, gazing happily at it.

"Ruth, your father asked you a question." Tamora said. Ruth said nothing.

"Sis...sis...sis...sis...sis...sis..." Jeremy, a young and ten-year-old handsome blond chanted to get her attention. Her tranquil demeanor took a 360 degree turn.

"WHAT?!" She shouted, turning to meet her younger brother.

"Ruth, we do not yell at the table." Felix reprimanded. Tamora nodded in agreement.

"She's just thinking about someone she met." Ralph said, clearly amused.

Vanellope giggled. "It's a boy, isn't it?" She asked.

"WHAT?! NO!" Ruth shouted. "I was just thinking about...riding...motorcycles." Ralph burst into laughter, strangely ignored by concerned parents. Felix spit out his water, and Tamora glowered at her.

"Ruthie-pie, you can barely drive Vanellope's cart without crashing it. There's no way, as a responsible father, I am going to allow you to drive a motorcycle, of all things."

"But I've ridden on mom's hoverboard!" Ruth whined.

"That's different, sweetie. Your mother was driving."

"But dad!" Ruth protested.

"Listen." Tamora growled. "We. Will. Not. Let. You. Drive. A. Motorcycle. Clear?!"

"Crystal." Ruth muttered, looking down. The dinner fell into an awkward silence, with Ralph still silently wiping away tears of laughter.

"Guys, I guarantee you, she was really thinking about-OW!" He yelped as he felt a sharp kick to his lower leg. He glared at Ruth, who made a neck-slicing motion.

"What was she really thinking about?" Tamora questioned.

"Uh, books!" Ralph horribly lied. Ruth groaned.

WIRWIRWIRWIR

"Dad, can I go race with Vanellope?" Jeremy asked his father, who was seated in the living room.

"Again? Alright, chumbo." Felix said, smiling. The two children smiled at him and ran out of the game.

"If I didn't know any better, Fix-it, I'd say they like each other." Tamora said to her husband, looking up from her book.

"Well of course they do, Tammy. They're friends." Felix exclaimed.

"Not as friends, dad." Ruth droned.

"Then how?" Everyone groaned.

"He like-like's her." She stated slowly, to be met with a glare from her mom for disrespecting her father.

"And Vanellope's been talking about him a lot. That Rancis kid seems upset whenever she does, too." Ralph said.

"Nah. I doubt it." Felix said. "They're too young."

"Not really." Ruth retorted. "It's obviously a crush."

"Well, either way, it's kind of cute. But I really don't want the ankle-biter rubbing off on him." Tamora stated.

"I don't think so." Felix said. "They're just friends."

"Right." Ralph sarcastically voiced.

"Yeah. _Really _close friends." Ruth uttered. "I'm headed to Game Central Station." She quickly notified them before leaping off the couch.

"Wait, honey!" Felix called, but it was too late. Ruth was out the door. "What could she want in Game Central Station?" Felix asked himself.

Ralph bit back laughter, much to Tamora's suspicion.

WIRWIRWIRWIR

"Damn it," Ruth muttered. She bent down to pick up her mother's keys to the "borrowed" cruiser.

"Chad." A handsome blond with a tight leather jacket and dark skinny jeans tossed her the keys. "And you, cutie?" He smiled at her.

"I..." she trailed, getting lost in his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, amused.

"I'm...R-R-R-Ruth," she stuttered. He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Wanna go to Burger Time?" He asked, flashing her a toothy grin.

"N-N-N-Now?" She asked, incredulously.

"Meet me at seven tomorrow evening." He commanded. She nearly fell to putty at his feet, but barely kept her composure.

"Yes-I mean sure- I mean-" She stammered. He put a single finger to her lips and shushed her.

"Till tomorrow, my princess." He flashed her a smile again, and walked away.

She gaped at him, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

WIRWIRWIRWIR

"Who's this _Chad _character?!" Tamora interrogated her daughter the second the door opened.

"Tammy, we were going to ease our way into it." Felix muttered through gritted teeth, rubbing his temples while closing his eyes.

"Ralph sold me out?!" Ruth shrieked. "I mean...he's nobody mom. Who's Chad?" She tried to cover up, twisting on an awkward smile and shrugging her shoulders.

"Mmmhmm." Tamora hummed. "You're almost as bad as your father when it comes to lying."

"Don't get mad at Ralph, Ruthie-pie. We dragged it out of him."

"More like mom beat it out of him," Ruth muttered.

"How dare you disrespect your mother that way!" Felix shouted, rising from his chair.

"It's fine, Fix-it." Tamora told him. "And accurate," She added with a smirk. Tamora rose out of her chair. "Look, we don't mind you dating." Ruth took notice of a sulking, cross-armed father, clearly still not happy about it. "But," Tamora growled, crossing her arms as well. "If you're going to date, you're going to follow our rules. One." She held up one finger. "Curfew is ten-thirty. Two." She held up a second finger. "We need to have this boy over for dinner. And three." She held up a third finger. "We need to approve of him- attire, attitude, gaming background, etc. Am I making myself clear?"

"...Fine," Ruth mumbled.

"Speak up, soldier." Tamora demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Ruth groaned. She left for her room.

"I'm really not comfortable with this, Tammy." Felix complained.

She rolled her eyes. "Fix-it, I know you're having trouble letting go of your little princess. But Honeyglow, you really need to get over it." Seeing his frown, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come to bed, Fix-it?" Felix sighed and followed her.

WIRWIRWIRWIR

"I'll see you two later!" Ruth called as she rushed out the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Felix responded, looking up from his paper. "What do you think you're wearing?"

"What? This?" She gestured to her light pink dress shirt that was rolled up to expose her stomach, her leather mini-skirt, and black high-heeled boots.

"Where did you get those?" Felix asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Mom's closet." Felix incredulously looked at his wife, who cleared her throat and buried her head in her book to hide her red face.

"Doesn't matter." Felix said, pinching the skin between his eyes in frustration. "You're going to change."

"Dad, I look fine," she retorted angrily.

"I will not have my daughter parading her body like some hootchie-choochie momma!" He shouted to her.

"What?" She asked him, clutching her black purse.

"You're going to change." Felix stated once more, dangerously calm.

"No. I'm going out like this." Ruth replied, her voice getting higher.

"You're going to change, and you're going to do it now." Tamora growled, glaring at her daughter. Ruth, somewhat frightened, sighed and hung her head.

A honk was heard throughout the apartment. "Sorry, gotta go." Ruth rushed out the door, much to her parents anger. Felix looked out the window to see her boarding a motorcycle, clinging onto some teenage boy.

"A motorcycle. A MOTORCYCLE, TAMMY!" Felix shouted, ranting to his wife. "SHE'S LOOKING LIKE A HOOTHCIE-MOMMA AND IS RIDING A MOTORCYCLE!"

"She's grounded when she gets home." Tamora finished. Felix groaned and stomped back up to their room.

Tamora glanced out the window to see her daughter mock-salute her, before being sped off. "Grounded, more like dead." She murmured, before returning to her book.

WIRWIRWIRWIR

Chad sat back silently as Ruth rambled about her day. His expression was one of disinterest, oblivious to Ruth. He made no effort to hide his wandering eyes to other women. Ruth eventually caught on. "Who are you looking for, Chad?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Chad turned to her, paying her attention for the first time that night.

"What? Nothing."

"You're looking at other girls, Chad!" She said, frustrated.

"I'm just looking for...a friend," he obviously lied. "A _really _close friend," he mumbled. She huffed, but before she could speak, he cut her off. "You know, babe, jealousy doesn't look good on you." She remained silent and nibbled discontently at her burger, watching Chad.

"Hey, I have to use the restroom. Be right back." Ruth said. He smiled for the first time that night at her. She caught him winking at a girl with jet black hair and too much make-up on as she turned to leave. She flew into the bathroom, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's your fault," she muttered to herself. "Just be a better date, and he'll like you."

She came back out to see Chad shove something white in his pocket, but refrained from asking.

WIRWIRWIRWIR

"So, Chad, huh?" Tamora glowered at him, wiping her gun down. Her feet were propped up on the foot rest, and her blonde bangs covered one eye, making her look menacing. Felix was properly cleaned up, sitting on the couch with his wife, his hands folded in his lap and wearing a neutral expression.

"Yep." Chad said coolly, leaning back on the loveseat. His leather jacket rested against the front of the cushions, revealing a wife-beater shirt and black skinny jeans. His blonde hair fell in front of his blue eyes, and his biker boots dug into the couch.

"What game are you apart of, neighbor?" Felix asked, attempting to be polite.

"None of your business, old man." Felix gasped and Tamora growled. He leaned towards Tamora, folding his hands in his lap. "So, Mrs. Fix-it? Did you give your good looks to your daughter?" Felix's fake happy demeanor darkened instantly. But before he could angrily chastise Chad, Tamora beat him to it.

Tamora aimed her gun towards the ceiling and fired, surprising all of them. "Well, that's going to need fixing," Felix muttered.

"Let's get something straight." She grumbled in Chad's face. "You will respect us as your girlfriend's parents, or this lead goes through you." She pushed her gun to his chest. "Do I make myself clear?"

Ruth, scared and shocked, began to sniffle. Tamora sighed and moved away from the boy. She moved her gun back over her shoulder. "You are leaving and will never return. If I see you near her ever again, I will NOT hesitate to use this. Understood?" The boys shrugged, got up, and left.

"Whatever," He mumbled. "Crazy bitch." They saw him mount his motorcycle through their window. Ruth burst into tears.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" She screamed, before running to her room, leaving an openly hurt Felix and an inwardly hurt Tamora.

WIRWIRWIRWIR

"All I have to do is apologize to him. He'll take me back." Ruth said to herself, pacing around her room.

She heard a knock on her door and screamed, "GO AWAY!"

"Why?" She heard a small voice ask. Her eyes opened wide when she recognized the voice of her brother. She opened her door to reveal Jeremy and Vanellope. Ruth sighed and invited them in.

"What do you want?" She grumbled.

"What're you doing?" Vanellope asked, all too innocently.

"None of your business." Ruth stated angrily.

"You're going to go to Game Central Station to apologize and ask for him back." Jeremy said with pride.

"How did you know?!" She shouted, confused.

"You're loud when you're angry." Vanellope retorted.

"We'll keep quiet...for a fee." Jeremy smiled maliciously. He rocked on HIS heels with his hands behind his back, looking all too innocent.

Ruth rolled her eyes. "How much?"

"Thirty dollars." Jeremy said, extending his hand. "Take it or leave it." Ruth grumbled and reached into her purse, retrieving her money. She grudgingly gave it to him, much to his delight.

"Now leave me alone. I have to plan my apology." Jeremy nodded and walked out of the room. Vanellope placed a hand on hers.

"He's a jerk, you know." Ruth frowned at her, making Vanellope continue. "I see the way he treats you. You deserve better."

"Just go race, kid. You don't know anything." Ruth said, storming out of her room.

WIRWIRWIRWIR

Ruth tentatively glanced around Grand Central Station, looking for Chad. It was nearly bare, for many of the characters were sleeping, including her parents. She finally spotted him. "Chad!" She called. "Chad!" She ran to him, only to gasp and bring her hand to her mouth.

Chad was French kissing the black-haired girl from Burger Time. "Chad." She cried. Chad stopped kissing and looked up to see her. He flashed her a heart-melting grin.

"Hey Ruth," he said. "I'm kind of busy...so..." she nodded, not even bothering to hide the tears streaming down her face. She slapped him across the cheek.

"JERK!" She shrieked. She ran away from him, from her game, from everything. She knocked into a red-haired boy, causing them both to fall.

"You okay?" He asked her softly, helping her up and wiping her tears from her face. She shoved him off of her.

"I don't need your pity!" She shouted in his face.

"But whatever the problem is, I want to fix it." Ruth stared at him, unable to believe it. She finally realized why her mother fell for her father. Sometimes, a nice guy can save you from yourself.

She extended her hand to him, wiping away the remaining tears. "Ruth."

He smiled at her, revealing dimples in his freckled face. He shook her hand. "Austin."

**We could definitely see Felix and Tamora as old-fashioned, conservative parents. Felix _thinks _he's the authority, and he is very doting and overprotective of both his children. Tamora is the _actual _authority, usually getting her children to listen to him- which isn't hard considering they are scared half-to-death of her- and intervening when necessary. She is very loving, but also very strict, and very protective of her children, especially Ruth, since she sees a lot of herself in Ruth and wants to keep Ruth from living the past that she did.**


End file.
